Where's the Pool?
by pres1111
Summary: "Silence will fall when the First Question is asked."  Who ever said that the First Question had to be serious? One-shot about the elusive pool that we never see.


**pres1111: Hey, everyone! This is just a funny little one-shot about a question I have that never seems to be addressed or answered. I hope you enjoy!**

**Doctor: *reading from cue-card* Pres1111 does not own Doctor Who, though if she did... *looks up from cue-card* Do I really need to say this?**

**pres1111: What? What's the big deal?**

**Doctor: It's a fourth-wall joke. Isn't that a bit clichéd?**

**pres1111: No. Just read it, please?**

**Doctor: *sigh* Fine. If she did, she would have already met me and would be traveling with me right now.**

The TARDIS made all sorts of whirring noises as lights flashed from various devices on the consol. The Doctor danced around the hexagonal consol, toggling different pieces, staring at the monitor, and occasionally adjusting his extremely cool (and stylish) bowtie.

Amy walked out of one of the corridors and into the consol room. The Doctor looked up and smiled at her.

"Amy! Just the person I wanted to see. I'm trying to decide where we should head for lunch- Barcelona the city or Barcelona the planet? Or we could go to the University of Mars, they have a nice cafeteria, but they might not have fish fingers, since fish are hard to preserve there-"

"Actually, Doctor, I wanted to ask you something. About the swimming pool-"

"Right, sorry about that. Remember those rooms we had to delete in the trip to House and back?"

"That would explain why I couldn't find it. I guess my question will never be answered now." Amy sighed and sat down on the floor, near the edge so she wouldn't be in the Doctor's way.

"Well, you could still ask me," the Doctor commented as he twisted the hot and cold taps.

"Before the pool was deleted... was it on a wall or something?"

"Hm?" The Doctor looked up in puzzlement.

"Well, when I first met you... y'know, when I was little, the TARDIS had fallen over, and you climbed out of it, you said you fell in the library... or swimming pool-"

"I did, you saw how soaked I was!"

"Well, if you fell in the pool and had to climb out of it, wouldn't that mean that the pool was right side up? Otherwise, it might not have necessarily had water in it- the water would've probably spilled out, right?"

The Doctor blinked, surprised at how logical her arguments were. "Well, the TARDIS was falling apart and has rearranged herself since then-"

Amy stood up and leaned on the railing. "And another thing- when River jumped off that building and landed in the pool, she was able to do that since we landed on the side of the building. Kinda makes you think that that means the pool's on the wall again, right?"

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "Um, I suppose that-"

"What are you two arguing about? I thought we were going to go somewhere for lunch." Rory said as he walked into the consol room, a just-read book in hand.

Amy walked over to him with a smile. "We're arguing about the pool... or rather, where it used to be. I'm trying to figure out whether or not it used to be on a wall. Wait, didn't you open the final door when River jumped off that building and landed in the pool? What did it look like?"

Rory scratched his neck sheepishly. "Actually, I didn't see it. I heard River call out which door to open, since I was having trouble finding the final one, and right after I did, she sailed in and I got some water in my eyes. I heard her close the door close, we walked to the wardrobe, she tossed me a towel to wipe my eyes, and then we headed back to you guys."

"Then maybe the pool was on the wall... but that makes no sense."

"Maybe the TARDIS has artificial gravity that orientates to the floor?"

"Actually, if that were true, River would've fallen off the building and then just ended up standing in the control room," the Doctor chimed in.

"Then how is it possible? Was the pool on the wall or not?" Amy persisted.

The Doctor blinked in puzzlement. "Actually... I don't know."

An awkward silence descended upon the group. After a few minutes, it was broken by the Doctor.

"Sooo... the University of Mars..."

**There it is! Hope you guys enjoyed! I actually called my sis's cell late at night to ask her this when I realized. Well, anyways, hope you guys got a laugh out of it.**


End file.
